


Fusion

by aparticularbandit



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor
Genre: Gen, apologies if i have viola's name wrong but her grave looked like 'lloyd' sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparticularbandit/pseuds/aparticularbandit
Summary: The scene where Viola chose to possess Dani.  From Viola's perspective.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those things that is just sitting in my head - like, when Rebecca or Peter took over Flora or Miles, respectively, they were at the forefront, they were in control, and the kids were taken up in a memory - but when Viola took Dani, DANI stayed in control for YEARS, which seemed...odd? To me?
> 
> So IDK, I kind of want to explore the idea of a Viola who doesn't remember anything and why she would have chosen to do that in the first place and why she would have stayed in the background for so long and then eventually changed - like - IDK, there's a lot there? IMO? Especially since Viola pre-death was such a force of pure will and stubborness and that seems to have only been amplified by her death and her patterns at Bly, so like why...did she stay back and let Dani stay in control? (You can't tell me she was less powerful than Peter, who took control of Rebecca, like. Just.)
> 
> SO this is kind of exploratory writing of that initial scene and then depending on how this goes, I might explore that in a longer form or more...thought through form. This is mostly exploratory writing.

You hear the words and it stirs something inside you and you don’t know what the thing is but it’s a little fragment of something that sits right in the core of your chest where your heart might have once been – might still be, although you no longer feel it beating, you’ve forgotten maybe if it should have beat in the first place, it has been so long and you have become so solid – maybe it’s not in the center of your chest, maybe it’s at the tip of your toes where they bury into the sand beneath the lake, maybe it’s where the girl rests warm in your arms – you think she rests, but she squirms every so often, and she yells at someone, so maybe she isn’t so restful, but then babies have always cried and she might have been a baby – you don’t remember a baby, you remember a small girl, and it sounds like she is singing with you, and its sound is the most wonderful sound you have ever heard – and maybe it’s not any of those, maybe it’s that your hair is always wet and at some point in time you remember that it was dry—

 _You hear the words_ and they cut through to something that isn’t rage and isn’t a beast stirring in the woods and they sound familiar. You don’t know why they sound familiar. You can’t remember. Memory has not served you well over the years.

Your eyes would narrow, if you still had eyes, and where the absence of them exists, the form shifts into something that looks almost like eyes narrowing. It’s harder to express without brows. You’ve gotten good at screaming. You can give an expression that _looks_ like a glare.

The words echo in your head. You remember—

_You held a baby once._

Of course, you held a baby once. You are looking for a daughter. You think. You are looking for a little girl and a part of you thinks _your daughter_ but the specifics are so vague that you can’t be sure you had a daughter.

You _can_ hear the others around you, even though nothing they say has made any sense. You know that the girl in your hands and one of the others fused from those words. You think there is some level of care and concern in saying them. That is....

It is a different emotion.

One you haven’t felt in….

You don’t know that you have ever felt it. You certainly don’t _remember_ feeling it. But you must have felt it at some point before. It seems familiar, too. Familiarity is confusing and not remembering words is confusing and you haven’t needed _words_ in such a long time that you don’t know why you need them now. You’re not sure you do.

This is the first time that you can remember your path changing. You don’t remember that you have walked your path so often – sometimes you think you can almost remember walking this path before. You think that you’ve had the same result – you haven’t seen anything – but you can’t remember finding a girl before.

Your girl.

You turn. You are called. You stop.

You go back, and when you touch the woman who has called you, fusing yourselves together as the girl is passed into her arms, you realize that you can finally remember the word for that feeling.

_Calming._

You think you can stay here and watch. Let the others take control immediately and make people do what they will; you will stay and watch. Staying might help smooth out….

You’ve never had questions before. You don’t have questions now.

But you will watch.


End file.
